Love Drives You to Unthinkable Places
by luvinuyasha
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Kagome finally admit their feelings for each other and just when things start to get mushy, add in Sessho-maru and Kikyo. Now what? Read to find out. Please review. Chapter 4 is now up! More chapters coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. It's as simple as that. Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Inu-Yasha growled as he leaped from tree to tree. _How dare he carry her off like that??? I have to rescue her!_

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou rode on Kirara, who was trying hard to keep pace with Inu-Yasha.

            "Hmm, is it just me or is Inu-Yasha a bit more ticked off than usual?" 

            "I think you're right, Miroku. He has been acting quite strangely the last few days…" responded the demon slayer, Sango.

            "I heard that! What's your problem? You two are always trying to piss me off every chance you get!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he whipped his head around angrily to glare at them.

            When he got nothing but a few lumps on his head in response, he growled again. 

They had been searching for Kagome for a day now and Inu-Yasha was only able to catch her scent every now and then, but that was good enough for him. He vowed to find her no matter what! 

_* Flashback *_

            "Naraku! You bastard! Don't you dare hurt Kagome! If you even lay a hand on her I'll slit you from head to toe and leave whatever's left of you for the demons to eat!" Inu-Yasha said heatedly as he tried to strike Naraku and dodge his attacks as well.

            "Inu-Yasha…" _Could it be that he truly cares about me? Kagome thought as she paused. _

            "Hmm…could Inu-Yasha have more feelings for this woman than I had thought before?" pondered Naraku. 

_            Now's the perfect chance to use the Tetsusaiga… I'll slice Naraku in half!_

            Just as Inu-Yasha prepared his attack, Naraku used his poison gas cloud to envelope them all. In the confusion, he kidnapped Kagome and managed to escape Inu-Yasha's sword as well, if by a narrow margin. 

            "Kagome!", Miroku yelled. "Inu-Yasha! Naraku's got Kagome!" 

            "WHAT!!!!!!"

_                                    * End Flashback *_

            "HELP ME!!! SOMEBODY, PLEASE, HELP ME!!!!!!" 

            "What was that?" the little kitsune, Shippou, asked nervously, frightened by it. 

            "We can't stop right now!" Inu-Yasha said irately, "Not when I just got a fresh scent from Kagome!" 

            But Miroku and Sango dragged him along with them to save whoever it was that needed their help. 

            "Can you think of no one else but Kagome?" asked Miroku while holding Inu-Yasha but his collar. 

            "Of course I can! Like right now I'm thinking about cutting open your chest and pulling out your heart unless you let go of me!" 

            As they came into a clearing in the woods, they saw a little boy, trapped helplessly by a couple of demons that had a look of blood lust in their eyes. 

            "We haven't had a bite all day! And now that we've found a delicious little morsel, we intend to devour you limb by limb!" said one of the demons hungrily and started for the child. 

            Inu-Yasha ran towards them, brandishing Tetsusaiga. "Hah! Before you even get to bite him you'll taste my sword! TETSUSAIGA!!!" 

            Both youkai disintegrated after the blow. Sango and Miroku were already at the boy's side when Inu-Yasha came over. 

            "Thank you for saving me! Thank you! Thank you!" The boy kept on thanking them in such a manner.

            "Feh! Whatever…" Inu-Yasha just walked off and waited impatiently for his friends to assure the boy that he was safe. He wanted to be off to rescue Kagome.

            Meanwhile, Kagome was having troubles of her own. _What's taking them so long? Shouldn't Inu-Yasha have gotten here by now? I hope he hasn't been injured! _

            "Why, Kagome, are you getting scared?" 

            "Of course not!" 

            "You should be, after I'm finished with you." 

            "Wha…what are you going to do to me?" Kagome asked, trying to cloak the fear in her voice. 

            The tinge of fear was not unnoticed by Naraku, however. He just laughed at her and pulled her into his arms. Kagome tried unsuccessfully to get away from him and the more she struggled, the tighter his grip on her seemed to get. _Inu-Yasha! Help me! But then again, knowing Naraku, this is probably some trick to get the jewel shards that Inu-Yasha and the others have. I somehow have to get away from here before Naraku has a chance to take them! But how will I do that?_

            While Kagome was debating with herself how she was going to get away from the castle, she fought to release herself from Naraku's grasp.

            "You shouldn't struggle my dear Kagome." With that, he pulled shut the wooden door to the dark room they were in and savagely ripped off all her clothes. 

            "Ahhhhhhh! Get away from me! When Inu-Yasha gets here I'll have him kill you!" Kagome screamed as she struggled even more now, though it was in vain. Naraku's hold on her seemed like steel, unbending.

            "Hah! That weakling of a half-blood? He doesn't stand a chance against me!" 

Twisting this way and that Kagome tried to get away from him but failed miserably. Naraku was strong enough to hold her down and at the same time take off his own clothes. 

            "Now, my dear, I will show you what a real youkai can do!" He positioned himself over her and thrust his now hardened manhood into her, making her scream out. This only excited him more as he moved against her. He pushed his hand under her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss as he groped her with his other hand. Kagome tried to scream but was muffled as Naraku kissed her again. He took his hand away from her hair and groped her breasts. He pinched her nipples brutally, which made her cry out again and only made Naraku's lust grow. He was having such a wonderful time making Kagome scream that he didn't hear Inu-Yasha enter. 

            "KAGOME!" 

            "INU-YASHA!" 

_            I can't believe that half-demon got through all the shields that I put up around this place! How did he do it??? No matter, I'll just kill him and then I can go back to enjoying my pleasure… _

            "You're going to die, Naraku, for what you did to Kagome!" Inu-Yasha fumed as he swung his sword at Naraku, narrowly missing his enemy's head. 

            "Heh! Did you think you could defeat me that easily? Even though you didn't succeed in killing me, you'll still pay for what you tried to do and for interrupting me!" 

            "Go ahead, Naraku! I've been looking for a challenge all day!" Inu-Yasha said defiantly.  

            "Foolish, Inu-Yasha…you won't live another minute after this."

            Having said that, he disappeared with Kagome, leaving behind hundreds of demons to finish Inu-Yasha off. However, this plan of his didn't work for Inu-Yasha was powered by his need to save Kagome from harm. He fought his way through all of the demons getting angrier by the minute because every second he was away from Kagome could mean sure death for her. When he had slaughtered every single one in the room, he rushed out and ran blindly, trying to find Kagome and Naraku. 

            "INU-YASHA!" 

            Inu-Yasha tried to pinpoint where Kagome's voice was coming from and ran towards it.

            "Kagome! I'll find you and save you if it's the last thing I do!" 

            Suddenly, he burst through the door to the room Naraku was holding Kagome hostage in. Inu-Yasha lunged with his sword at Naraku, once again missing him but succeeded in making him drop his hold on Kagome. Naraku attacked back with his own sword, making the fight a battle of skill and power. During all this, Kagome was crawling to the other side of the room where there lay a bow and arrow. At this point Inu-Yasha was beginning to get forced back because a lot of his energy was already used up on killing the demons in the other room. Just then, Kagome yelled. 

            "Duck Inu-Yasha!" Her arrow whizzed dangerously above his head and pierced Naraku's abdomen, rendering him stunned for a moment.

            The opportune moment that Inu-Yasha was waiting for opened up. "TETSUSAIGA!!!!" Waves of yellow light were sent towards Naraku, engulfing him.

            Naraku hadn't expected Inu-Yasha to use his sword's ability to slay a hundred demons in one swing, kaze no kizu. His unawareness had cost him his life, though. Naraku's head rolled across the floor but before it reached the other side of the room, Inu-Yasha had already run over to Kagome and was at her side. 

            "Thanks for your help. I couldn't have done it without you. Hey, you aren't hurt or anything are you?" Inu-Yasha had taken off his haori. "Here, take this and cover yourself with it." Suddenly, Inu-Yasha turned around, embarrassed that he had stared at Kagome, who was naked at the time. 

            "Inu-Yasha?" 

            "Yeah?" Inu-Yasha turned his head back hesitantly.

            "Thanks for coming to save me." 

            "Uhhh…well, your welcome, I guess…" he said uncertainly. 

            Then, she leaned up and kissed him gently on his cheek. Inu-Yasha was totally shocked! _Did Kagome just kiss me???? I can't believe it! Does this mean that she doesn't hate me? _

            "Inu-Yasha? Are you okay?" Kagome ventured tentatively.

            "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, why?" 

            "You're blushing." 

            "Just shut up!" As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he instantly regretted saying them. _Oh man! Why did I just say that? She kissed me and all I have to say is 'shut up'? "Hey Kagome?" _

            "I don't even want to hear it Inu-Yasha!" Kagome said furiously.

            "I'm really sorry for saying that to you. I was just so scared that I'd lost you and that I wouldn't see you again." 

            Kagome was totally and utterly shocked. To hear Inu-Yasha apologize was something that happened only once in a lifetime! Since when did Inu-Yasha start considering other people's feelings? 

            Inu-Yasha had carried Kagome back to where he had left the others. 

            "Kagome! Oh, Kagome! We were so worried about you! What happened?" asked Shippou in a concerned voice. He jumped up and was caught by Kagome, who hugged him.

            "Lady Kagome, how do you fare? Are you all right?" inquired Miroku. 

            "Oh, I'm fine, thanks to Inu-Yasha." 

            "Feh. It was nothing. Oh, and by the way, I killed Naraku." 

            "I noticed Inu-Yasha. My kazaana has disappeared. You have my gratitude," Miroku said and added a slight bow of his head to show his appreciation.

            "Good job, Inu-Yasha! Though I still think you shouldn't have left us here and gone in by yourself. You could have been hurt or killed in there!" protested Sango.

            "Give me a break! I think I do better without you guys! With all of you around, it seems that all I do is save you instead of fighting to win the battle!" 

            Both Sango and Miroku clunked him on the head, hard. 

            "Owwww! That hurt! What did you do that for???" 

            They both harrumphed, "Serves you right for saying things like that about us! Isn't that right, Kagome?" 

            When she didn't answer, they turned around to see what she was doing. 

            "Kagome! Where did she go? When I last looked she was sitting right there!" 

            "Damn that stupid girl!" Inu-Yasha growled. With that, he sprinted off, following her scent, which led right to the Go-Shinboku tree, the place where they first met each other. When he spotted her, her hid behind the trees and watched for a little while. Then he walked up to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. She looked to be deep in thought. Inu-Yasha wanted to say something to her but didn't know how exactly to approach the subject. But then, Kagome turned to face him and waited expectantly for him to talk.

            "Kagome, I'm really sorry about what Naraku did to you. If I could I would make him pay hundred times over for his crimes," he said, trying to console her.

            "Inu-Yasha…" 

_            Oh, no! Is she starting to cry?! _

            "Kagome! Don't cry! Please don't cry!" Inu-Yasha knew about battles but when it came to girls, he was quite inexperienced.

            She buried her face in Inu-Yasha's shirt and started to sob. He embraced her and held her there, which made her calm down a bit. Soon, she stopped, but Inu-Yasha still held her, careful not to move much in case he made her start crying again. 

_            He really cares about me. Now's my chance to show Inu-Yasha how much I care about him. _

            Suddenly, Kagome lifted up her face and kissed Inu-Yasha again, but this time on his lips. At first, he stared at her incredulously.

            So_ she doesn't hate me after all? Maybe now I can tell her what my feelings for her really are but…what if she still thinks I'm an arrogant, rude half-demon? After all, who can love someone like me? _

            "Inu-Yasha? Why are you looking at me like that? Is it because you didn't want me to kiss you? Do you really hate me that much?" 

            "Of course not Kagome! I was just…surprised!" he said quickly.

            "Oh…well, I love you Inu-Yasha. No matter what you think or say, no matter what others think or say, I love you." 

            Now Inu-Yasha was really shocked. Hearing her say those words, Inu-Yasha just wanted to tell her what he felt about her as well. 

            "Kagome, I…I love you, too." 

_            This is too good to be true! The one man that I love, loves me back?_ For the moment, Kagome forgot about the horrible event that had happened not too long ago.

            This time, Inu-Yasha kissed her. As their lips got to know each other better, they got bolder. Their kisses started to get hungrier and more passionate. Kagome was the first to pull back. 

            "Inu-Yasha…*pant* We shouldn't be doing this…*pant*" she said, holding him at an arm's length.

            "You're right, Kagome…we shouldn't be doing this, at least not here. I'm going to take you somewhere more private than this." 

            Then he picked her up and carried her, in his arms, to a secret place of his. 

            Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were having a hard time finding where Inu-Yasha had gone.

            "Sango! Do you see Inu-Yasha or Kagome yet?" he called as he searched behind bushes and trees.

            "Not yet Miroku! Keep looking!" 


	2. Chapter 2

            Birds: _chirp chirp _

            "Lady Kagome! Where have you been all night?" asked the Buddhist monk, Miroku as he rushed to greet her and Inu-Yasha returning. It was morning and the sun had already been up for a couple of hours before Inu-Yasha and Kagome decided to return.

            "Oh...no where in particular. Why?" she replied nonchalantly.

            "Come on, Kagome! Tell us where you were! We've been looking for you all night!" goaded Shippou, an infant kitsune. He jumped up and down, unable to contain himself.

            "That's right, where were you? We were concerned for your safety," said Sango as she arrived with the others.

            "All right, that's enough! Why don't you all shut up because you're really starting to tick me off!" shouted Inu-Yasha. 

            "And what about you, Inu-Yasha? Weren't you supposed to be looking for Kagome? What happened to you? The least you could've done was wait for the rest to catch up to you!" Sango angrily retorted. 

            "None of your business! Why do you care anyway?" said Inu-Yasha with a mean look, bordering on embarrassment. 

            Nobody seemed to notice the slight blush on his face but Kagome saw it. 

            "Well, we should be getting to Lady Kaede as soon as possible..." started Miroku, but was interrupted. 

            "Why's that Miroku?" asked Sango and Shippou at the same time. 

            "Yeah, what's that old lady got to do with this anyway?" Inu-Yasha asked. 

            "Have you forgotten already what Naraku has done?" asked Miroku, a little surprised and raised an eyebrow. 

            "Of course I didn't forget!" Inu-Yasha nearly shouted and began to blush furiously. "So? You still didn't answer my question!" 

            "*_Sigh* Inu-Yasha, are you that thick-minded?" Miroku commented and then cringed away as Inu-Yasha threatened to pound his with his fist. "Well, Kagome might be carrying Naraku's child..." Miroku started but was yet once again interrupted. _

            "What?!" shouted both Inu-Yasha and Kagome who was, up until this point, pretty quiet. 

            "I can't be pregnant! I still have to go to school and I also have to worry about getting into a good college and..." 

            "Don't worry so much, Kagome. We still don't know yet for sure and even if you really are with child, the priestess Kaede can probably mix up a potion for to drink in order to shed the unborn child. I agree with Miroku, we should go as soon as possible," Sango said calmly. 

            "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go already!" said Shippou and bounded off towards the village. 

            "Inu-Yasha?" _Should I ask him if he still feels the same about me? Maybe he was only thinking about Kikyo when he said it last night..._

"What is it Kagome?" asked Inu-Yasha a little bit too quickly. 

            "Nevermind." _I think I'll ask him later when we're alone. _

_*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          _

"So, you mean I'm not pregnant?" 

            "Yes, ye be lucky. Had ye come to bear Naraku's child, the shedding would have been very painful at worst and ye would have been bedridden for some time. The other minor injuries that ye have been inflicted with should heal soon, though," replied Kaede as she walked off to prepare a cup of herbal tea. 

            "Oh, thank you, Kaede! You don't know how relieved I am to hear those words!" said Kagome. Her pounding heart relaxed considerably.

            "Hear what words?" asked Inu-Yasha who had just walked in on the scene. 

            "AAAIIIIEEEEE!!!! Inu-Yasha, sit!" shouted Kagome. 

            She rushed to cover herself with a blanket as Inu-Yasha plummeted towards the ground face first. For, when Kaede was tending to her, she had to take her clothes off. 

            "I'm sorry, Priestess Kaede! We weren't able to hold him down even with your sutras! Please forgive us!" said a breathless villager that was chasing after Inu-Yasha. 

            "It's alright. Even for us, he be quite a bundle of trouble," said Kaede and waved off his apologies.  

            "So, how's Kagome? I...is she...?" Inu-Yasha stammered as he tried to ask after Kagome's well-being. After last night, he'd found that being close to her calmed him because their feelings for each were finally confirmed. If Kagome was hurt he would feel her pain as well, perhaps not physically, but in his heart. 

            "Nay. Kagome be fine. She's only gotten a few minor injur..." Kaede started to say. 

            "What?! Kagome, are you ok? Does it hurt a lot? Is anything broken? Are..." Inu-Yasha blurted out. 

            "It's ok Inu-Yasha, really. I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises. And I'm not pregnant. Don't worry your head off or anything," replied Kagome. 

            "Who said anything about worrying? All I'm saying is that you need to be fully recovered so that we can collect the rest of the jewel shards!" said Inu-Yasha and then instantly regretted saying it. He was so used to replying rudely that he didn't even have time to think about it before it came out.

            "*_Gasp!* Is that all I am to you? A jewel detector? Even after...after..." Kagome tried but couldn't finish. _

            "After what Kagome?" asked Sango who had returned from collecting herbs. "Here are those herbs you wanted Priestess Kaede." 

            Miroku had returned with her. Sango's question was answered with Kagome's bright red blush.

            "Lady Kaede, is Kagome alright then?" inquired Miroku. 

            "Yes, yes, she be fine. But she does need to rest so leave her be for a while," Kaede said. 

            "Awww, do we have to go? I wanna stay with Kagome!" protested Shippou. 

            "Yes, ye all must leave so that Kagome may recover her strength. I imagine it must have been quite an ordeal to live through," said Kaede. 

            "Oh, alright," conceded Shippou and pouted as he walked back through the doorway, kicking stones that were in the way. 

            "Kaede, if it's alright...Can Inu-Yasha stay?" Kagome requested.

            "Well, I would suppose that if ye truly wanted him to stay by your side then he could." 

            "Thank you, Kaede."

            As Kaede left and shut the door behind her, Inu-Yasha began to speak, but was interrupted by Kagome. 

            "Inu-Yasha, do you really feel that way about me? I need the truth," said Kagome. 

            "What do you mean?" asked Inu-Yasha. 

            "You know full well what I mean, Inu-Yasha! I'm talking about last night when you said you..." Kagome trailed off and left the sentence unfinished. She stared at the ground in the uncomfortable silence that followed. She didn't have to wait that long, though, before Inu-Yasha answered. 

            "Kagome, of course I still feel that way about you. Why would you think I don't?" Inu-Yasha quietly replied. 

            "Well...after what you said earlier, I thought you didn't care anymore," said Kagome, turning her head away from him. 

            "Kagome... I only said that because that's what I'm used to saying. I didn't mean anything by it, but I didn't want the others to find out yet about us," said Inu-Yasha.

            "But you could be a little nicer about it... and how was I supposed to know that's what you wanted to do??? You never told me! You pig-headed, thick-skulled, jerk! _*Gasp!* I'm so sorry! I guess I just got carried away..." apologized Kagome. _

            "Kagome, I understand how you feel, please forgive me." He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, showing her that he cared for her.

            _Inu-Yasha actually understands? How much has he changed since we met each other? _Kagome began reminiscing about the past until her thoughts were interrupted by shouts that were heard coming from outside.

            "Hiraitkotsu! Damn it! He dodged it!" 

            "I can't hold him off! He's headed toward the place where Lady Kagome and Inu-Yasha are staying! Quick, after him!"  

            Suddenly, Inu-Yasha pushed Kagome onto the ground, shielding her with his body. She was about to protest when a huge hole was blasted through the wall, where a couple of seconds ago she and Inu-Yasha were. _Damn! What the hell was that?!  Kagome could have been killed! _

A demon with evil-looking red eyes and a sort of forced movement appeared where the chunk of wall was. Even though Sango and Miroku were trying to hold it back with everything they had, he still managed to evade them and even though he had several gashes on his body, he moved as though he wasn't hurt at all. He seemed just too strong for the kind of demon that he was.

"INU-YASHA! ... I'VE BEEN LOOKING FAR AND WIDE FOR YOU...NOW, DIE!!!!!!!!" The demon lunged at Inu-Yasha, preparing to slash at his enemy's body. 

            "Hah! You'll have to try harder than that that to kill me!" Inu-Yasha called to him as he jumped over the charging demon. 

            "Inu-Yasha, watch out! He's got a shard of the shikon jewel embedded in his forehead!" Kagome shouted as she pointed at the demon. At that moment, he was wheeling around, ready to attempt another charge at Inu-Yasha, determined to execute him. 

            "I MUST KILL YOU! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE FROM THIS BATTLE ALIVE!" 

            "A weakling like you doesn't deserve to live to carry out that threat!" 

            "THEN I MUST HAVE MORE SHARDS OF THE SHIKON JEWEL TO BECOME STRONGER! AND I HAVE SMELLED THE JEWEL SHARDS ON YOU BEFORE. I SHALL TAKE THEM FROM YOU AND BECOME STRONGER SO I CAN DESTROY YOU!" The demon moved with unnatural speed and agility toward his target.

            "Heh! Over my dead body, ugly!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

            "CALL ME UGLY WILL YOU? WELL YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT WITH YOUR LIFE HALF-DEMON!" In that moment of time, when the demon leaped up into the air, prepared to make short work of his enemy, Inu-Yasha readied his attack.

            _I feel where the demon powers crash together. I see the wind scar! _

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he swung his sword at the demon, striking him in the air.

            With that, the demon evaporated in the face of the awesome power of the Tetsusaiga. The faint *chink* of the jewel shard could be heard as it fell and hit the floor.__

"That gives us another shard of the jewel. How many more do we need Kagome?" 

            "Not many. The jewel is almost complete since we got all the shards that Naraku was hoarding," she said as she bent to pick up the shard, and in process, purified it from the taint of evil that it acquired from the demon. 

            "Finally, my quest to become all-demon is within my grasp. You aren't hurt are you Kagome?" 

            "I'm all right...Sango! You're bleeding!" Kagome noticed a gash on Sango's arm as she turned to check on her friends.

            "It's not deep a wound. I'm sure it'll heal soon enough," replied Sango.

            "Come here so that I may stitch ye up. Have ye retained any wounds from the battle with the demon Miroku?" asked Kaede. 

            "Only a small cut but I believe poison was injected into it when the demon attacked me with its fangs." Kaede walked up next to him and felt his forehead for any signs of a fever. She sighed as she discovered the beginnings of one.

            "I'll give ye some antidote to recover from that then. Why don't ye and Sango go and lie down?" Kaede said. 

            "Oh, I'll leave so that there'll be more room inside," volunteered Kagome. 

            "There be no need for that Kagome. We have plenty of room," Kaede assured her.

            "It's ok, I was planning on getting up anyway." Kagome stood and made for the door.

            "Ye really should be resting child. However, if ye truly wish to get up then I suppose I cannot restrain ye. Ye seem to be healing quite quickly though, so it should not be that much of a matter." 

            "Thank you Kaede," Kagome said and added a slight bow of her head.

            Having said that, Kagome left with Inu-Yasha tailing behind shortly. 

            Back inside, Kaede rummaged around until she found an antidote for Miroku. 

            "I should administer this as soon as possible so that the poison does not spread in your body. Ye need to be sitting up so that ye can swallow it." 

            "Of course Lady Kaede. I was thinking the same thing. However, I think I have grown too weak to sit up and swallow the antidote. Perhaps you can have Sango give it to me mouth-to-mouth..." 

            "I'll have her do no such thing! Ye shall just have to either muster up some strength to take the antidote or heal on your own."

            Sango pulled out her boomerang bone and clonked Miroku on the head. 

            "It was just a suggestion!" Miroku cried as he tried to defend himself. 

            Kaede rolled her eyes at Miroku's perversion and then picked up the herbs that Sango had previously brought in. She ground them with a mortar and pestle until it became a thick paste which she then applied to Sango's arm to help stop the bleeding. 

            While all this was happening inside, as soon as Inu-Yasha was reasonably sure no one would follow, he picked Kagome up and carried her off...again. 

            "Inu-Yasha! Where are you taking me?" 

            "Someplace quiet and alone. I can't take it anymore Kagome." 

            They landed in a clearing not unlike the place they were the day before as Kagome noted. Then, he embraced her and held on tightly. 

            "Inu-Yasha..." 

            "Kagome, no matter what it might look or sound like, don't you ever think that I don't love you. You mean the world to me...you know that. I don't know what I would do without you." 

            "I believe you Inu-Yasha. I feel the same way about you." 

            They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then kissed, to prove the truth of their words.


	3. Chapter 3

            Disclaimer: As you all may have guessed, I don't own Inu-Yasha. I do, however, own Himura and Shinnaro. Made them up for this fanfic. 

                "So, they've killed the demon that I've manipulated..." said the priestess, Kikyo, quietly. They were deep in the forest, shielded from any light that would betray their location. The dark treetops loomed ominously overhead, their trunks looking as if they were executioners standing over the condemned.

            "I'm terribly sorry for failing you, Mistress!" cried Himura, a demon that was being controlled by Kikyo and was acting as her henchman. He fell to his knees, beseeching his mistress's forgiveness. 

            "It's quite all right but I don't expect it to happen again, though. So you should either find a more fitting demon or I will have to go and do it myself," said Kikyo whose face was at this moment devoid of all emotions. She stood stoically, even though he failed her when she had commanded him not to. 

            "Please, mistress, don't! I will not fail again! I will go myself if it means keeping you from harm!" he pleaded. At this moment, Himura was in abject misery for displeasing his mistress in any way and was willing to give his life to repent for it.

            "There will be no need for that, Himura." Then, she seemingly looked at one of the trees surrounding them and spoke to it. "I see you have been watching for some time." 

            A monk stepped out from behind the tree that Kikyo was looking at, surprising Himura, who had not seen him there.  

            "Your beauty surpasses that of any woman's I have ever seen. I could not help but stare. Please forgive my rudeness," said the monk, bowing his head in deference.

            "Don't flatter me." Kikyo's expression was stony as she coolly regarded him.

            "Ah, yes. Of course, I meant no offense," the monk said and lifted his head.

            The two looked at each other for a moment, electricity passing between their eyes. Suddenly, Kikyo threw out a hand and released a singing beam of power toward the monk. It scorched any underbrush that it made contact with. He tried to counterattack but to no avail, and then resorted to hastily throwing up a shield around himself. It was no match for Kikyo's power, though. Her beam penetrated through his weak shield and pierced through the monk's body. When the light relinquished, the monk regained his senses but fell to his knees almost immediately. 

            "Mistress! Please command me!" cried the monk. The exact same thing had happened to Himura, who was still standing beside his mistress awestricken. He began to remember this event and some shred of what he used to be returned. It seemed like an eternity since Kikyo did the same to him. Himura couldn't remember anything beyond this happening to him, though.

            "Heh, the petty fool. Before I send you on your mission, tell me what you were planning to do about what you heard me saying earlier," Kikyo said coldly. 

            "I was planning on using my exorcising powers to eliminate you and your demon henchman, mistress. Please forgive me trying or even thinking about harming you, mistress!" Teardrops spattered the ground before him as he became nauseous at even the thought of injuring his mistress. _How could I think of hurting her? I must be flawed in some way..._

            "That's what I thought. For that you shall be punished but not yet. Now, go forth and kill Inu-Yasha and all his friends!" commanded Kikyo.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            "I'm ho-o-me!" Kagome shouted as she opened the door to the house on her family's shrine. Her mother, who was, at the time, dusting furniture, greeted her.

            "Goodness Kagome! You're covered in blood and dirt! Have you been hurt?" She paused in her dusting to examine her daughter. 

            "No, mom. I'm alright, I just tripped and fell into a mud puddle and on the way back here, someone splashed me with red paint." Kagome prayed that her mom would buy the lie and say no more on the subject. She really didn't know how to explain that she was actually in ancient Japan in the Feudal Era running around with a half demon named Inu-Yasha. And to make matters worse, her brother Souta came down, taking the stairs two at a time, hoping to greet Inu-Yasha as he arrived. He and Kagome's grandfather had met Inu-Yasha before and decided with Kagome to keep it an as much of a secret for as long as they could from her mother.

            "Hey, sis! Aw man! I wish you could've at least brought Inu-Yasha with you..." said Souta. 

            "Huh? Who's Inu-Yasha?" inquired Kagome's mom as she bent down to dust a sofa. 

            "Oh, just one of my friends." 

            "No, he's not just _your_ friend! He's the coolest, best..."

            "...friend that Souta looks up to. Isn't that right Souta?" interrupted Kagome and gave Souta a look that told him to say no more on the subject. Fortunately for her, he got the idea and shut up. With one problem solved, another came up. 

            "You're back from your journey already, Kagome?" asked Grandpa. 

            "Journey? What journey? Kagome, was there a field trip in school that you forgot to tell me about?" asked her mom, who was a bit oblivious to her traveling between the two worlds, but was, by now, getting curious of all these goings-on that she didn't know of.

            "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that, Mom. I, have to go and study for my math test tomorrow. If you need me, I'll be in my room!" She didn't know if her situation could get any worse. Luckily, it didn't. All that followed her up was the noise of the argument between her mother, brother, and grandfather about what happened and where she had gone.

            "Kagome! Wait! _*Sigh*_ Too late, she's already gone upstairs."

            Meanwhile, back in the Feudal Era, Miroku and Sango were enjoying a rare chance to relax while Inu-Yasha was, as always, grumbling about something and looking really irritated. 

            Finally, unable to take the peacefulness any longer, Inu-Yasha exploded. "Why the hell are we still sitting here doing nothing?!" 

            "Because there is nothing to do at this moment," responded Miroku. 

            "Do you need to be reminded that Kagome is the only one who can see the jewel shards and that without her we can't look for them?" asked Sango who was petting Kirara, a demonic cat, on the head. 

            "Feh!" He made to jump off into a tree branch to sit and contemplate how idiotic everything was but never made it because just then, Kagome came back through the well. She seemed to struggle to get over the lip of it and soon, everyone saw the cause of it. She was lugging her backpack with her and it was huge. It was bulkier than normal, if that was at all possible.

            "Hey! What's with your bag? Why do you always bring so much useless stuff?" Inu-Yasha jumped next to her to help her out.

            "It's not useless Inu-Yasha! And for your information I have to study for a math test tomorrow but it was just too noisy inside my house so I came here," she said as she lifted a leg over the side. 

            "Think it'll be any quieter here?" 

            As if on cue, they all heard a yell coming from behind them. 

            "What was that?" Shippou asked uneasily and turned around to see what had caused the noise. There was a commotion somewhere farther in the forest, a loud stomping noise followed by more yelling and shouts for help, which caused the birds in the area to all take flight. 

            "It sounded like a man's voice. _*Sigh*_ I had so wished to save a damsel in distress..." Miroku said, looking dismayed.

            "Miroku! How could you??? Somebody's in trouble and all you can think of is that?" Sango said with a look that told him not to test her any further. 

            "Whatever it is, it's getting closer," Inu-Yasha said, breaking the argument between Miroku and Sango. Suddenly, a man clad in robes like that of Miroku's burst out from the trees and in hot pursuit was the object of his fears. 

            "Help me, please! Somebody help me!" 

            "Hiraitkotsu!" Sango yelled and threw her weapon. The demon was cut clean in half by her boomerang bone. As it veered around towards the group, Sango caught it in the air effortlessly, showing her mastery of it.

            "Feh! You should've let me do it. I was looking forward to a some action all day, but I guess he wasn't that much of a tough guy anyway..." 

            "Don't stress too much Inu-Yasha. Remember, the world's full of demons like him and I assure you. They won't run out anytime soon," said Miroku. Having said that, Miroku then turned his attention on the stranger whose life was just spared. "I don't believe he'll be chasing after you anymore. You aren't hurt, are you?"

            "Thank you! I thought sure that I was dead but thanks to you," the monk said, bowing his head like a bobble toy while thanking Sango. 

            "No problem. It is my job after all. Why was he chasing you?" asked Sango as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

            "I-I don't know. One moment I was minding my own business, trying to enjoy a nice stroll in the forest, and the next thing I knew I was running for my life. Of course I tried to fend it off on my own but my powers proved too weak and so my attempts to kill it were futile," explained the monk. 

            "Oh, quit flappin' your gums! I think I've had enough of your pathetic whining," said an annoyed Inu-Yasha. "Anyone could have defended against that weakling!" 

            _That's right. Anyone could have seen that the demon chasing after him wasn't that strong. So why couldn't this monk overpower it? How strange... _Sango thought to herself but thought better of voicing it.

            "Of course, forgive me," said the monk and added a bow to his word. Inu-Yasha seemed to like being bowed down to and turned around with a smug look on his face but didn't say more.

            "Hmm... If what you say is truly the truth, then perhaps..." pondered Miroku out loud but didn't finish his thought process probably due to the fact that he saw the perfect chance to ogle Sango's butt. However, she clunked him on the head before he got the chance to do more than just stare at her. Sango huffed and looked at Miroku indignantly, all the while thinking nasty thoughts about him. She stood a little ways off from the others to brood and watch over the area, making sure that no other demons would come upon them unexpectedly.

            _That Miroku! Honestly, I feel like he has nothing better to do than hit on girls! And that other monk looks like he's got something on his head too because it's showing all over his face...I just don't know what. But he looks like he's planning something..._

            At this point the other "monk", as Sango thought, was starting to look pretty suspicious and uncomfortable as he got strange looks from everyone, especially from Sango and Miroku. Just before the situation became unbearable, Kagome spoke up cheerfully.

            "Oh! I'm sorry, but we weren't properly introduced yet, were we? My name's Kagome, this here's Inu-Yasha, the one who saved you is Sango, and that's Miroku." She pointed at each one in turn as she said their names.

            "Hey Kagome! You forgot about me!" Shippou jumped up and waved his arms around, trying to get her attention.

            "Oops! Sorry about that Shippou!" 

            "Now that you know all our names, what's yours?" inquired Miroku. 

            "My name is...uhh..." 

            He was stumped. It seemed as if he couldn't even recall his own name! He only remembered his mistress and wanting to please her... 

            Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere. _Your name is Shinnaro. Don't forget it again.  _

A moment passed by uneasily. Then abruptly, Shinnaro's face came over with a look of enlightening. "Ah, yes. I'm Shinnaro." _How could I have forgotten my own name???_

_            Hmm, this...monk, Shinnaro, seems a bit awkward, with a sort of...I can't place my finger on it, but his movement seems somewhat forced and familiar... _Sango thought as she sat down on one of the larger lichen-covered rocks that jutted out from the ground. It had many cracks spread throughout the boulder looking like a giant spider web had covered it.

_            Looks like Sango's deep in thought as well. Kagome and Inu-Yasha look to be yet unaware of this but I feel an evil presence...or perhaps it's an aura. This is very strange indeed. This feeling of mine can't be pinpointed and it feels like it's near and far at the same time. How odd... _He rubbed his chin as he mused about the recent turn of events.

            "Sango, is it just me or do you feel a sort of evil around as well?" Miroku confided to Sango in hushed tones so as to be sure that no one else could hear them.

            "I feel it too Miroku; as does Kirara. Her fur's been on end since the moment Shinnaro has been with us it seems." Sango said as she pointed to the cat on the ground. Kirara was watching Shinnaro intently, not letting a single of his moves escape its gaze.

            "So you think it's Shinnaro too?" 

            "It seems a bit farfetched, but yes. His movement seems a bit awkward doesn't it? As if he were being..." 

            But Sango never finished her statement for she was cut off when Shinnaro suddenly started to ask what the group's aim was. 

            "To collect all of the jewel shards, of course! What else?!" Inu-Yasha said angrily, as if Shinnaro was the dumbest person in all of existence to not know that. 

            Shinnaro chose to ignore the look that Inu-Yasha gave him and said instead, "Well, as it just so happens, I have a couple of jewel shards that I've picked up in my travels. I'll let you have them if you let me join your group."

            _That's funny. I wonder why I didn't sense them..._

            "Shinnaro, why do you wish to join with us on our quest to collect all the pieces of the jewel? Not that I don't want the shards that you're offering of course," said Miroku. 

            "To repay you for saving my life, I will help you look for and secure the remaining shards," replied Shinnaro in a matter-of-fact tone. 

            "You're making this way too easy! What's the catch?" asked Inu-Yasha who was starting to get suspicious of the monk. 

            "I've already told you! To repay you for saving me! What else?"

            "May I see your jewel shards?" asked Kagome suddenly. 

            "Of course, Mistress. I mean, Kagome!" 

            _Hmm...__ Why did he call Kagome "Mistress"? _

"Right, here you are." _How could I have mistaken this wench for my mistress?! _Shinnaro gave Kagome a good once over just to make sure that she was, in fact, not his mistress. 

            _They seem real enough...but then, why didn't I sense them earlier?_ _My ability isn't failing, is it?_ Kagome studied each shard closely, examining them.

            "What's wrong Kagome? You look worried," Sango said. 

            "What do you mean?" 

            "Lady Kagome, do you feel all right?" inquired Miroku. 

            "I feel fine but that guy, Shinnaro, is really creeping me out! He keeps looking at me really strangely..."

            At which Inu-Yasha issues a growl and an almost jealous (not sure) look at the newcomer. 

            "You better not do anything with Kagome or I'll rip your heart out!" 

            "Don't worry Inu-Yasha. I have no intention of stealing your girl. It would go against my very soul," answered Shinnaro. 

            Inu-Yasha turned as red as his kimono and started sputtering. He was about to say something rude but is cut off by Shippou who, until now, was relatively silent.

            "Hey Inu-Yasha! Are you going out with Kagome? How come you guys never told me?" Shippou pouted at having been left out. That's when he looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one who didn't know.

            "Because you never asked! That's why!" retorted Inu-Yasha.

            "Inu-Yasha," Miroku said with an amused look, "I never knew." 

            "You and Kagome???" said Sango incredulously as she zipped her head to one and then the other.

            Kagome turned bright red. "Yeah..." 

            There was an awkward silence for a few moments afterwards, and then Shinnaro spoke, breaking the silent spell. 

            "Uhh...sorry to speak but...?" 

            "Oops! I guess we kind of forgot about you! Sorry!" said Kagome as she blushed profusely. 

            "That's quite alright." Shinnaro waved it off.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

The group was walking toward Kaede's village when suddenly, Sessho-maru and his not always so faithful servant, Jaken, appeared to a collective gasp from the group.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's Sessho-maru! What are you doing here?" shouted Inu-Yasha, his hands instantly flying to Tetsusaiga, prepared for a battle. The sun was starting to go down and visibility was beginning to become limited. The nightly calls of some owls had already begun and a small breeze picked up, sending chills every time one came their way. 

            "Don't be so thick-minded, Inu-Yasha," said Sessho-maru. He flicked his hair back casually as he settled a glare on Inu-Yasha. "Why haven't you gotten rid of him yet?" he asked and pointed at Shinnaro, who thought the slender finger looked like a death sentence being proclaimed. 

            "That's none of your business! And you still haven't told me why you're here!" Inu-Yasha barked at his older brother. His right hand seemed to have gotten a death grip on the sword's hilt.

            "Isn't it obvious? _*Sigh* Little brothers are so annoying; they need to have everything spelled out for them. Think about it, Inu-Yasha. Do you really believe anyone would so willingly give away their shikon jewel shards?" _

            At this point, everyone shot looks at Shinnaro, who was trying very hard to look like he had nothing to with what Sessho-maru was talking about.

            "What are you trying to say?"

            "Once again, you are two steps behind. Not only are you slow in battle but also your mind seems to work overtime on just a simple problem. The demon that was so-called 'chasing' him, (points at Shinnaro again), was being manipulated to do so. This 'monk' is also being controlled." When no looks of sudden comprehension appeared on anyone's faces, Sessho-maru sighed inwardly at all their stupidity. It wasn't his way to be patient and all he wanted to do right now was to grab them by their necks and shake them until they understood. Deciding that this probably wasn't the best thing to do, he took a purging breath and continued. "You've been drawn into a trap. There, is that simple enough for you to understand?" 

            "Why do you care anyway? Isn't this what you would want to happen? How do I know if you're the one who's actually trying to-"

            Jaken suddenly stepped out from behind his master and questioned indignantly, "How dare you question Lord Sessho-maru's authority?!" Inu-Yasha looked to be ready to take off the little demon's head when Sessho-maru spoke.

            "That will be enough, Jaken," he said coolly.

            "Lord Sessho-maru? You would tolerate his insolence?" Jaken looked incredulously at his master, wondering what it would have taken to make him like this.

            "Inu-Yasha is not being insolent, Jaken. He is merely in need of enlightenment." 

            "So, you mean...You're not actually going to fight with Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome. She lowered her bow and lessened the tension on the string, reluctantly of course, but she didn't know what else there was to do. It didn't appear that Sessho-maru meant them any harm.

            "Just this once, I'm not here to try to take the Tetsusaiga." 

            "If what you're saying is the truth, then you would actually be helping Inu-Yasha. Am I right?" Miroku inquired.

            "You are correct monk." 

            "But what I don't understand is why you are doing this. Why would you help someone you hate?"

            "I don't need to tell my reasons to mortal fools like you." 

            "That's right! Lord Sessho-maru is above all of you!" Jaken brandished his staff menacingly before them. No one was worried though. Truth be told, they all ignored the threat from the little, green demon and directed their attention at Sessho-maru instead.

            "Well, if you're so 'above us' then why are you even telling us anything? In fact, I think you're the one trying to trick us! You just want us to think-"

            "Wait Inu-Yasha! He may have a point!" Miroku thrust his staff in front of Inu-Yasha to hold him back from using his claws on Sessho-maru. 

            "Oh, so now you're on his side, too, Miroku?" Inu-Yasha balled his hands into fists; appalled that Miroku would try to defend his bastard of a brother.

            "No, I'm just saying you should think this through." 

            "I don't feel like thinking this through!" Inu-Yasha crossed his arms across his chest and huffed.

            "Stop your bickering. I believe I've stayed here long enough. I have other matters to tend to and I don't have time to waste on you petty fools. However, I still say it would be wise of you to kill him," said Sessho-maru, then left.

            "Feh! Good riddance! I still can't believe that he didn't fight me for Tetsusaiga though..."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Later on, at Kaede's hut, the group discussed the day's events while Shinnaro gathered firewood outside. He made sure that no one was watching and then went into a trance-like state. After a little while, he started mumbling, or at least what would have sounded like mumbling to anyone who happened to be listening in on him. To Shinnaro though, this was a conversation between himself and his mistress going on in a place that was magically created by her so that their minds could contact each other while the body remained where it was in the real world.

            _Mistress, I have insinuated myself into Inu-Yasha's group. _

_            Excellent job, Shinnaro. By the way, what did Sessho-maru want? _

_            I think he may be on to us, Mistress. _

_            Hmm... He certainly is smart, or at least smarter than that slow-witted brother of his..._

_            Mistress?_

_            I'll check up on you later. Something has come up that I cannot ignore. _

_            Yes, Mistress. _

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "What is it that you want Sessho-maru?" Kikyo said, turning her stony expression towards him. Somewhere, a lone wolf howled to the moon.

            "You know very well what, Kikyo. I want to know why you are doing this." 

            "Don't start getting pathetic on me Sessho-maru. It's not like you to protect someone below you such as your brother, Inu-Yasha." 

            "That may be true but I'm making an exception this time. And besides, Inu-Yasha and the rest will find out who's behind this sooner or later." 

            "Do you want me to eliminate their source of information then?" asked Kikyo and gave him a cold glare.

            "How dare you even suggest killing Lord Sessho-maru?! I'll have you know that Lord Sessho-maru can kill you at any time that he chooses! You are simply a weak mortal like all the others! Milord, allow me to finish off this one! There's no need to dirty your hands on a dirt clod such as this!" 

            "You shall not harm her Jaken. In fact, if you so much as laugh at her I, myself, will see to your execution." 

            "L... Lord Sessho-maru? Don't tell me you've begun to foster feelings for this human wench?" Jaken was taken aback that his lord would care for a human. _Has something happened between them that he did not tell me about?_

            "What did you call Kikyo, Jaken?" asked Sessho-maru with blood lust in his eyes. 

            He snapped back to his senses immediately at the eminent threat of death. "N... nothing milord! Nothing at all!" 

            "That better be the last time something slips out again or I'll rip your out tongue and decorate my armor with it just so you can't say anything again. Have I made myself clear, Jaken?" 

            "Yes milord!" 

            "Good, now leave. I wish to discuss something with Kikyo. Alone." 

            "Yes, milord." 

            Throughout this whole conversation between master and slave, Kikyo watched with an amused expression. "I take it that you haven't told your servant yet, have you?" 

            Before he spoke, Sessho-maru flicked his eyes at Himura, Kikyo's henchman. 

            "Himura, why don't you go and gather some demons for me? I seem to be at a loss of them." 

            "Of course, Mistress," said Himura, bowed, and then left. 

            Kikyo looked after he left and once the bushes stopped rustling, she asked Sessho-maru again, "Well, have you?" 

            "I haven't. He has no reason to know of us." 

            "So you don't trust him?" 

            "Jaken has been known to sway from the path of loyalty under threat of pain or death. He cannot be trusted with such information." 

            _Lord Sessho-maru! Y-you don't trust me??? But why?_ Jaken nearly started bawling until Kikyo spoke. He hid himself behind some scraggly bushes that were close enough so that he could hear without being noticed. The overhanging branch cast a shadow on his face, hiding it from view while he watched them.

            "Then why haven't you ridden yourself of him yet?" 

            _Lord Sessho-maru needs me, that's why! You wouldn't know, you stupid wench! _His blood started boiling. _Who does she think she is? I'll fry her!_

            "That is not important right now. What is, however, is the fact that you are once again attempting to kill Inu-Yasha. Why?" 

            _Inu-Yasha?__ Why would Lord Sessho-maru mention the name of his hated half-demon brother? I better pay attention to this part. _

            "I thought you had given up on him already. You know exactly what'll happen to you if you revert back to your old self. It's already almost happened once." They stood only a few feet apart, close enough that they could see each other's chest rising and falling with each breath they took.

            "I know..." said Kikyo. Tears gathered in her eyes and threatened to spill over. Finally, when she could hold them back no longer, she fell into Sessho-maru's arms sobbing. "But what can I do?! I can't help it!" 

            "You know Naraku was the one who    caused your betrayals. He is dead, is he not? So why carry on?" 

            "I know that and I've already given up Inu-Yasha but my heart still can't forgive the wench that stole his heart from me, the heart that was mine! The heart that was weak enough to turn to another woman! I'll never forgive that weakness! That is why I am doing this!" She beat her hands on his chest in frustration. That he even allowed her to do so and carry on was strange enough.

            He asked a question to help her take her mind off that topic. "Kikyo, those jewel shards that you've sent with that monk...they were fake weren't they?"

            "They are simply replicas of the real ones that I have," she said matter-of-factly. As Sessho-maru expected, she stopped crying and collected her dignity about herself again.

            "So you gave them counterfeits to make them trust your monk?" Sessho-maru watched her movements, his cold eyes piercing into her as though measuring her soul, or what was left of it.

            "That and the fact that they are also tracking devices which allows me to find Inu-Yasha and his little friends whenever I want."

            Sessho-maru chuckled, "You really are persistent aren't you? However, I am still against this. You really should stop if you're to survive." 

            "What am I to do then?! How can I forget him?" Kikyo beseeched Sessho-maru's help, tossing away the last of her dignity and poise. She was so desperate to forget everything, desperate to forget the hurt.

            After a long pause, Sessho-maru finally offered to help her. "Come with me. Let me fill you."

            "Sessho-maru..." Kikyo looked carefully into his eyes, trying to find something to contradict his words. She found nothing. 

            He embraced her, picked her up, and then took to the skies. 

At which Jaken comes out of his hiding place and shouts after them. "Lord Sessho-maru! Don't leave without me!" 

            Just then, Himura came back from gathering demons to witness Sessho-maru and Kikyo leaving. His concentration wandered to this scene and he lost his hold on the demons, all of which made their escape as soon as they regained their senses. 

            "Mistress! Where are you going??? Sessho-maru, you bastard! Where are you taking my mistress?! Don't worry, mistress! I'll find you and save you!" 

            "What did you just call Lord Sessho-maru??? Why, if he were here right now you wouldn't have your head anymore!" Even though his master had just about tossed him away, Jaken still spoke in his favor.

            "I don't care. As long as my mistress is safe my life is meaningless." Himura looked up at the sky forlornly. _Mistress…Wait for me. I promise to come and get you._ Jaken, being his usual annoying self, interrupted Himura in his thoughts.

            "Aren't you the loyal one? What did she do to you to make you like this? Threaten you? Promise to look after you in exchange for your services? Or did your parents force you to work for her like mine forced me?" questioned Jaken. 

            "Of course not!" shouted Himura with a horrified look on his face. 

            "Well then, what?"

            "I...I'm not sure..." He shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably under the interrogation from Jaken.

            "What do you mean 'you're not sure'"? 

            Himura thought for a while before he answered, "I mean I don't remember how I came to serve my mistress. The only thing that I recall is seeing a blinding flash of light and then I was on my knees, before my mistress." 

            Jaken rubbed his chin in thought, "A 'blinding flash of light'? What could that mean?" 

            "I don't know, but after that all I felt was the need to do something, anything, to please Mistress Kikyo." 

            "So, even if she asked you to end your life by slitting your own throat, you would do it just to please her?" 

            "Yes. If she wanted me to do so I would have," he said as though that was all that was needed in explanation.

            "That sure is strange though...Are you sure you don't remember anything before the flash of light?" 

            "Pretty sure...Wait a minute! What are you trying to pull?! Why are you asking me these questions? You aren't actually doing this to keep me from my mistress are you???" 

            "I was just thinking. You don't like Lord Sessho-maru, do you?" 

            "That dog has stolen my mistress!" Himura shook his fist in the direction that Sessho-maru and Kikyo had gone.

            "Right, and I don't like the wench who's with him. So why don't we team up to break them apart?"  
            "I like your thinking, but if any harm comes to my mistress because of your plan I will break every single bone in your toady body!" Himura simulated this by breaking a twig into tiny pieces.

            "As long as your wench of a mistress doesn't get any closer to Lord Sessho-maru I won't fry you to a crisp with this staff of skulls because you messed up on your part!" Jaken waved his staff dangerously in Himura's direction.

            Then, they both said in unison, "Deal!" and shook hands with smug looks on their faces, each thinking about freeing their master from the other. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Meanwhile, back at Kaede's hut: 

            "Are ye sure Kagome? Perhaps ye were only distracted and didn't pay close enough attention to the shards," suggested Kaede as she leaned forward to stoke the fire. 

            "Maybe, but I'm quite certain that I didn't sense them," Kagome said worriedly. She picked up the shard that she wore around her neck and looked at it. _We've come so far. I wonder how much longer until we gather all of them, but if my ability to sense the shards fails now how will we locate the rest?_ She was deep in her own thoughts when Inu-Yasha abruptly asked after her well-being. 

            "Are you feeling all right? You aren't sick are you?"

            "No, no. I feel fine, Inu-Yasha." She forced a smile onto her face to try to allay Inu-Yasha's concern. He was not to be taken in though, but before he got the chance to say more Kaede spoke again.

            "And Sessho-maru showed up but didn't fight Inu-Yasha to claim Tetsusaiga?" 

            "That's right. Do you think he's telling the truth about Shinnaro?" Sango asked.

            "Right now I'm not sure. We'll just have to wait and see." 

            "But Kaede, what if, as Sessho-maru says, Shinnaro is really being controlled by some demon and is trying to harm us?" 

            She sighed heavily before going on. "It be too early to judge but at the rate things be going, it looks like we may have to take some action lest he prove to be trouble. For now, though, we should get some sleep. Even the greatest warriors cannot go on without rest."

A/N- I really don't know how Jaken happened to be in the service of Sessho-maru so I made up something. If anyone has any information on that part of the story, please e-mail me! Thanks a lot! ^_^


End file.
